


Пена для ванны и традиции

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Lego, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Хакс собирался принять ванну, но в его каюту очень не вовремя ворвался Верховный Лидер Рен





	Пена для ванны и традиции

Верховный Лидер Рен ворвался в каюту Хакса, когда тот ожидал этого меньше всего. Да мало кто будет ждать, что в его каюту ворвутся, когда все мысли — о горячей ванне, которая отмоет дневную грязь и расслабит мышцы, перенапряженные за цикл, проведенный на ногах. О, Хакс мечтал об этой ванной еще с утра: с ароматной солью, неподобающей генералу со стальным характером, и, конечно же, мягкой, окутывающей тело пеной.

Поэтому Хакс так и застыл, едва спустив с одного плеча халат. Лишь обернулся через это самое плечо, глядя так, что кто угодно другой уж точно бы извинился и как можно скорее ретировался.

Рен, конечно же, не был кем угодно: он обшаривал взглядом каюту и почему-то принюхивался. Это Хакса насторожило. В конце концов, не каждый день Верховный Лидер вынюхивает в генеральской каюте что-то… а что конкретно?

Вопрос оказался достаточно любопытным, и Хакс осторожно натянул халат обратно на плечо.

— Вы продолжайте, — бросил Рен и ступил внутрь.

Хакс вздернул бровь и все-таки не сумел удержаться:

— И что вы здесь забыли, скажите на милость?

— Верховный Лидер, — поправил его Рен.

— Я очень рад, что вы называете меня Верховным Лидером, — съязвил Хакс, — но я спрашивал не об этом.

Рен кинул на него тяжелый взгляд и снова принюхался. И в тот же момент его лицо озарила улыбка — до того редкая, что это…

Да, пожалуй, пугало.

— Я знал, — довольно сказал Рен и тяжелым шагом направился к освежителю.

— Что вы знали? — Хакс последовал за ним. Впрочем, он уже догадывался, что Рен вынюхивал. И отдавать ему свою наполненную ванну — с пеной, между прочим! — не собирался.

— Не важно, — ответил Рен и попытался зайти в освежитель.

Но Хакс оказался быстрее — успел рукой захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. И теперь удерживал ее — на всякий случай. Ванна с пеной была ему дорога, и делиться ей он не собирался. Никогда и ни за что.

— Туда нельзя, — безапелляционным тоном произнес он.

Рен медленно развернулся — и теперь оказался зажат между дверью в освежитель и Хаксом. Взгляд у него был злой, почти яростный — как у человека, у которого отняли последнюю возможность расслабиться.

— Можно, — сказал Рен.

— Если вам нужна ванна, — зашел с козырей Хакс, — принимайте ее у себя.

— У меня нет пены.

— Это ваши проблемы.

— Нет, ваши.

Сказать, что Хакс удивился — значило бы ничего не сказать.

— С каких это пор, — возмущенно начал он, — отсутствие у вас пены — это мои проблемы?

— С таких, — тем же тоном ответил Рен, — что вы забрали себе последний пузырек из имеющихся в наличии у Первого Ордена. И не озаботились тем, чтобы пополнить запасы.

Он нащупал ручку и попытался открыть дверь, и Хаксу пришлось навалиться всей тяжестью на нее.

Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что при этом он прижался еще и к Рену, не было.

— Пополнять запасы — по вашей части, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Делайте, что хотите. Ванна — моя, и я вас в нее не пущу.

Рен прищурился, глядя в упор, и снова потянул за ручку. Хаксу пришлось прижаться к нему еще сильнее, чтобы дверь точно не открылась.

Одна мысль о том, что ванна сейчас остывала, а пена медленно опускалась, вызывала у него боль и беспокойство.

И у Рена, судя по всему, тоже.

— Из-за вас вода станет холодной, — мрачно произнес он.

— Из-за вас, — возразил Хакс. — А вам какое дело? Вы все равно в нее не попадете.

— Спорим?

— Я с вами спорить не собираюсь.

— Боитесь проиграть? — поддел Рен.

— Боюсь, что у нас станет Верховным Лидером меньше, если вы сейчас же не уйдете отсюда.

— Значит, угрожаете?

— Нет, всего лишь сообщаю факты.

— Хакс.

— Что?

Вместо ответа Рен как-то резко обхватил его за талию одной рукой. Хватка оказалась чересчур крепкой: Хакс попытался вырваться, но ему не удалось.

И это был проигрыш — настоящий и позорный, потому что Рен оттеснил его от двери и открыл ее.

Но, к удивлению Хакса, выпускать его не стал — а так и потащил за собой в освежитель.

— Что вы творите! — возмутился он, тщетно пытаясь отцепить от себя руку Рена. — Это возмутительно!

Рен остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Вы хотите принять ванну или нет?

— Разумеется, я хочу, — язвительно ответил Хакс.

— Я тоже. Поэтому мы примем ее вместе.

Хакс едва не задохнулся от такой наглости.

— Это…

— Возмутительно, вы уже говорили, — раздраженно произнес Рен. — Но, между прочим, это вполне разумный выход, если вы соизволите включить мозги.

— Это моя ванна!

— Просто снимайте уже свой халат и залезайте.

Хакс оскорбленно посмотрел на него и все-таки отцепил руку. Ну, точнее, ему это удалось, потому что Рен сам его отпустил, но на это можно было закрыть глаза.

А еще хорошо было бы закрыть глаза, выражаясь буквально, потому что Рен без стеснения начал раздеваться.

Ну ладно, глаза можно было и не закрывать, потому что обнаженный Рен выглядел вполне ничего. Гораздо лучше, чем одетый. Хаксу это зрелище понравилось. По крайней мере, его члену так точно, судя по тому, что он начал вставать.

И, кажется, это стало проблемой.

Ну и крифф с ним, ванна была важнее.

Хакс скинул халат и как можно скорее залез в ванну, стараясь занимать как можно больше места. Может, Рен свалит, если поймет, что он не влезет.

Но это же Рен.

— Подвиньтесь.

— И не подумаю, — ответил Хакс.

Рен раздраженно вздохнул и сам подвинул его — упер руки в спину, и Хакс, как бы ни пытался упереться ногами в бортик, все равно проехался задницей по дну ванной. Рен довольно хмыкнул и влез на освободившееся место.

И теперь получалось, что Хакс практически сидел в его объятиях. И чувствовал, что член у Рена тоже встал.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — выдохнул Хакс, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Это вы издеваетесь, — сквозь зубы процедил Рен. — Поелозьте тут еще.

Это походило на выход из ситуации, и Хакс мстительно начал, как выразился Рен, «елозить». Тот как-то глухо выдохнул ему на ухо — и неожиданно прижался теснее.

— Я передумал, — сообщил он почти интимно. — Елозьте.

Хакс тут же застыл. Из чувства противоречия скорее, а не по другим причинам. Ну, еще он надеялся, что, если будет делать все с точностью наоборот, Рен оставит его наедине с пеной и горячей ванной.

Но Рен не был бы Реном, если бы не нарушал продуманные планы. Поэтому он, конечно, никуда не делся. Вместо этого устроил ладонь у Хакса на животе — в опасной близости от стояка — и неожиданно погладил.

— Вы чем занимаетесь? — спросил Хакс подозрительно.

— Успокаиваю вас, — так же глухо ответил Рен — и погладил живот снова.

— Я спокоен.

— А я нет.

— Так успокаивайте себя, а не меня, — предложил Хакс. Сидеть, не двигаясь, оказалось ужасно неудобно, и он чуть-чуть пошевелился.

Рен тем временем опустил руку ниже.

И теперь она находилась совсем уж в опасной близости от стояка.

— Себя не хочу, — ответил Рен.

— А меня, значит, хотите? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Вас — да, хочу. Я думал, вы уже поняли.

Хакс почувствовал, как член Рена под водой трется об него. Это должно было возмутить, но времени у Хакса на это не оставалось — потому что Рен при этом обхватил ладонью его стояк.

Хакс так и забыл вдохнуть, чтобы разразиться очередной тирадой. Рен хмыкнул ему на ухо и провел ладонью, сжатой в кулак, по члену. Все так же продолжая тереться об него.

— Вы… — все-таки выдохнул Хакс и толкнулся в кулак.

— Я, — согласился Рен. — Хорошая же идея, нет?

— Вы о чем?

— О совместной ванне.

— Ужасная, — ответил Хакс.

— То-то вам так нравится.

Хакс прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как другая ладонь Рена легла на ягодицу и подтолкнула вверх, заставляя приподняться.

— Иногда у меня просто плохой вкус, — ответил он. — Так что не обольщайтесь.

Ладонь ушла с члена — и теперь обе придерживали его за зад.

А затем между ягодиц, прямо под водой и под пеной, из-за которой они только что спорили, толкнулся член.

— Рен, — угрожающе начал Хакс.

— Что? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил тот. Ягодицы развели, и член толкнулся уже чуть точнее. — Будто вы против.

— Уж точно не «за».

— Вам кажется, — ехидно проговорил Рен.

— Вовсе нет.

— Вовсе «да».

Хакс обернулся, чтобы высказать все, что думает, но опять не успел — потому что Рен поймал губами его губы и просто не дал ему возможности даже начать говорить.

Пришлось укусить его, но Рен в ответ только застонал — и сам хватанул Хакса зубами. Это оказалось действительно… воодушевляюще. Настолько, что Хакс невольно забыл о том, что собирался сопротивляться, и ринулся в атаку.

А Рен и не думал отставать.

В тот момент, когда в дырку проникли пальцы, Хакс был очень занят тем, что вылизывал рот Рена. От удивления — и столь подлого использования его увлеченности — Хакс застыл, чем Рен моментально и воспользовался.

Подлый и наглый — вот каким был их Верховный Лидер. Хакс возмущенно выдохнул ему в рот. А может, просто от удовольствия, ему самому было не так-то просто разобраться. Еще бы — когда тебя одновременно целуют и растягивают, собрать мысли в кулак достаточно сложно.

Проще взять в кулак свой собственный член.

Хакс так и поступил.

Движения под водой оказались замедленными. Впрочем, так было даже лучше — больше возможности все прочувствовать. Хакс рвано дышал, стараясь удержаться от непрошеных стонов, а Рен тем временем вытащил пальцы и заменил их на член.

— Какая наглость! — все-таки сумел высказаться Хакс между поцелуями. — Сначала вы заняли мою ванну, а теперь — мой зад.

— Я и ваш рот займу, если вы не заткнетесь, — пообещал Рен и вновь его поцеловал.

Хакс толкался себе в кулак, пока Рен за ягодицы приподнимал и опускал его на своем члене. Ситуация была идиотской. Такую даже в страшном сне не придумаешь.

А вот в мокром — очень даже да.

И Хакс вовсе не был уверен, что не воображал ее когда-то.

Когда Рен оторвался от его губ и прижался к шее, стало еще лучше. Хакс откинул голову, давая больше простора для маневра, завел руку назад и на всякий случай вцепился Рену в волосы — то ли чтобы не дать отстраниться, то ли наоборот. Ну, по крайней мере, он сам уповал на второй вариант.

Хотя вернее, конечно, был первый.

Он даже не сразу понял, что пена за их возней почти опустилась, а вода стала холоднее. И начала убывать — довольно быстро. Видимо, они умудрились сбить крышку слива, но это сейчас не казалось важным.

Потому что Хакс был на грани оргазма.

И Рен, похоже, тоже.

Кончить удалось, когда Рен вцепился зубами в шею. Больно и хорошо одновременно — и ему самому, похоже, это пришлось по душе, потому что член внутри дернулся. А вода тем временем совсем ушла.

— Крифф, — только и сказал Рен, когда остатки пены осели на его ногах.

Хакс задумчиво посмотрел на собственную ладонь, запачканную в сперме, и приподнялся. Член вышел из него, и из дырки медленно начало вытекать.

— Хорошая идея, говорили вы, — зло заметил Хакс. — Просто замечательная! Потому что из-за вас я остался без ванны с пеной!

— Из-за вас, — возразил Рен. — Это вы ногами сучили.

— Сучили тут вы! — возмутился Хакс. — И не ногами, попрошу заметить.

— Сучите сейчас вы, а не я.

— Идите на хрен.

— На хрене были вы, буквально только что.

Замечание было довольно резонным, и Хакс прикусил язык.

— И я предлагаю сделать это традицией, — глубокомысленно закончил Рен и вновь обхватил его руками.

И потянул на себя — так, что Хакс не удержался и совершенно неловко плюхнулся на него задом.

— Перестаньте! — потребовал он.

— Не-а, — так же глубокомысленно, как и до этого, ответил Рен и прижался щекой к его шее.

— Рен.

— Хакс.

Хакс закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну хоть воду-то дайте включить, — уже спокойнее проговорил он.

— А пена?

— А пена, — язвительно сказал Хакс, — закончилась.


End file.
